The invention relates, generally, to article carriers. More particularly, the invention relates to wrap-around article carriers formed by wrapping a flat carrier blank around a configuration of containers.
Wrap-around article carriers are commonly used to package beverage containers and other articles. Basically, one type of wrap-around article carrier is formed by grouping articles in an arrangement they are desired to be in after packaging to form a product configuration, and then wrapping a flat carrier blank around the product configuration. The blank is tightly drawn about the articles and the ends of the blank are connected to each other. Cutouts are often provided at the upper and/or lower portions of the ends of the carrier to grip the exposed portions of the articles protruding through the cutouts. The cutouts allow the blank to be tightly wrapped around and to securely hold the product group. Wrap-around article carriers are economical to make and use because they typically use a smaller amount of paperboard than other carriers, and because they are stored and transported as a flat carrier blank or as a carrier sleeve. Furthermore, wrap-around article carriers are sturdy and are well-accepted by the public.
One aspect of wrap-around carriers which has been well received by the public is the ability to view at least a portion of the containers contained within the carrier. Typically, the containers have a cylindrical shape with an arcuate sidewall and at least a portion of that sidewall is often viewable through the carrier wrapped around the configuration of containers. Examples of this feature of prior art wrap-around containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,266; 5,944,253 and 5,947,367, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Moreover, another feature of such wrap-around carriers which has been well received by the public is the ability to provide a sturdy and tightly packed grouping of containers. The ability for the carrier material or paperboard to conform to the arcuate profile of the containers adds to this advantageous feature while additionally minimizing the quantity of paperboard required for each carrier package.
Nevertheless, many carrier manufacturers and paperboard converters who fill the erected carrier with the containers prior to shipment to the commercial retailer and ultimate consumer have identified certain difficulties in properly loading the containers within the carrier. Various machines require added equipment and certain modifications to properly process the containers in an assembled configuration into the paperboard carrier. One aspect of known paperboard carriers which leads to these required modifications is the rounded shape or configuration of the base portion of the carrier.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved paperboard carrier which provides the above-identified and other advantages and desirable features while minimizing or avoiding the need for modifications to existing equipment for processing and filling the carriers.